This disclosure relates generally digital magazines, and more particularly to determining a layout for presentation of content items in a digital magazine on a client device.
Publishers of digital content struggle to optimize presentation of content on different devices with different display areas, different display resolutions, or differences in other display characteristics. Determining techniques for selecting content for a user and adapting the selected content for presentation to the user on a particular device create resource and performance challenges for a publisher. Additionally, the rapidly increasing number and variety of devices used to present content makes it impractical for publishers to continue to create content layouts customized to individual devices. Moreover, to maintain user engagement with content, publishers must efficiently use computing resources to prevent optimization of content presentation from negatively impacting a user's viewing experience.